


Nepeta's (Insert Leo symbol here) Adventure

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Series about Nepeta and John (Mostly John) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Short work circling a round Nepeta, a girl that just wants to have fun with her friends. But....SOMEONE just had to hurt her feeling and she ends up in the rain. Like the onion infected eyes of a cool kid in soup, that may or may not have been the fault of a girl of the teal kind. That's how much of the rain that pours down on her. That many. So much rain. All of the rain. All of it. Anyways, she then gets the shoosh papping from a stranger that wont leave her in the rain without protection.





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------

 

On this particularly groggy morning, the hazy clouds cover the orange tinted sky as the sun begins to ascend in an upward movement. Shreds of light ghost past the blind of a some what tidy room. Scattered on the walls were chalk boards and littered on these board had been the messy sprawling's of people with an affiliation and or affectionate bond or rather connection to the own of the room.

 

The ceiling is a light green and the floor is wood. The bed is furry and sparkly. The girl is slightly tanned with a strong build. Short black hair with a blue hat and a green jacket. Black shirt with Leo symbol and black shorts.

 

She slowly sits up and stretches her arms out. Yawning loudly, she stands up.

 

" *AC is hunrry! Time to hunt.* "

 

\----------------------------------

 

After making up her bed, in which I mean she tosses her cover over her bed and leave it like that, she starts to walk down the stairs.

 

" *The skillful AC stalks down to the hunting ground.* "

 

 Soon, she makes her way to the kitchen and a bowl of cereal with a glass of orange juice is waiting for her on the table. She hunches over and tip toes.

 

" *AC targets her prrey...* "

 

She then sits in the chair closes to it and picks up a spoon.

 

" * AC POUNCES!* CHOMP "

 

\-------------------

 

A male with mid length black hair and light skin walks in. He has a very STRONG build and tall height. The girl and him almost have the same height. His hair is in a pony tail and he has a black tank top on and broken sun glasses.

 

" Nepeta."

 

"Yes, Equius?"

 

"I have arranged for you to go to school. Please behave when you are there."

 

She nods her head and solutes.

 

" *AC will be a purrfect HUNTRESS! * "

 

He smiles at her answer and takes a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

"Good girl, I have your uniform ready and I will meet you at the door." 

 

Equius then walks out the kitchen and up the stairs. Nepeta finishes up her breakfast and heads into the living room. She water the plants she got from some of her friends on her birthday. She is sixteen years old and Equius is Nineteen. Her green eyes scan a round to see if there was anything else she had to do, but nothing. Unless she was willing to clean.....nope nothing!

 

\--------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

\---------------------

Equius stood at the door way; peering up the stairs patiently and calls to his practically Sister. He's known her since child hood and they were so close. He would scare off anyone that would hurt her. Besides, what kind of beast would bully an Autistic girl? Especially if she could beat the crxp out of them? I mean....she is a red belt now. But, back then, she managed to be a green belt at nine. But after gaining the green belt, she got into an accident. Well....if you call almost dying by chocking on your own blood an accident.

 

She still hasn't fully recovered from that and that happened three years ago. He can still remember it. It was all his fault after all. Being so _foolish_ to believe he could.... ** _IDIOT!?_**

 

**How could you let her to something so _dangerous_? **

 

**Why didn't you _stop_ her?**

 

**Why did you _give in_ like that?**

 

**If you had just past that line, she wouldn't of...**

 

**She....**

 

**Doesn't deserve to feel that _pain_...**

 

**You....**

 

**Don't deserve _her_ _forgiveness_....**

 

_**Her Kindness...** _

 

**You truly have been living a lie your whole life....**

 

_**Bxstard.** _

 

\----------------

 

"Nepeta! Are you ready?", He shouts.

 

The thumping of fast feet and the body of a girl following after can be heard. She wears her hat and jacket over her uniform. A yellow sweater and white button up. Blue skirt with white soaks and brown slippers. 

 

" *AC is Purrpaired!", she smiles joyfully.

 

He smiles back and she takes in his appearance. A button up with the sleeves folded up to above his elbows. A yellow uniform like Nepeta's, but with white/ tan pants with black boots and he has a yellow vest without sleeves.

 

"Excellent. Come, we don't want to be late."

 

"K!"

 

\-----------------------

 

Instead of taking Equius motorcycle, they drove in Nepeta's bug. A short, green car with removable top. Equius's bike had been a dark blue with black lining. A light blue symbol on the side. Seeing as they are at a private school, the bug would be more....except-able.

 

\-------------

 

"Sir, I do hope you you take care now and rest assured. Me and my sister will be responsible and punctual."

 

"I hope so, there are many rules here and I hope you read them all, the both of you."

 

The vice principle glances at Nepeta as she smiles at a pot of flowers near the window of his office. He felt a little nervous, not having a...special student before. They didn't even have a certain class for that or any knowledge. But, Nepeta wanted to be a normal class like Equius so she asked that if she is going to school again, they won't treat her like a strange or unusual person. Equius noticed the shift of eyes and he frowned slightly and sat up straighter.

 

"Sir."

 

"Yes?"

 

The VP gulped at his tone and felt the hard stare in his direction and could not look a way, needing to be professional and adult. He tries not to show a momentary weakness in his posture. Equius made his point with some serious words.

 

"I hope YOU remember the BASIC RULES of RESPECT and act like an ADULT who can handle their students with the RIGHT attitude and PATIENCE."

 

He stood up, putting his full height to use in an intimidating way. Then he nodded his head at the VP and motioned for Nepeta to follow him.

 

\----------

 

"Nepeta we are going to our classes now. I will take you to your first class and then I will head to mine. If you are lost or confused, either call me or get a teacher to help you. Okay? Here is a map of the school."

 

She nods at him and smiles.

 

"Okay! Bye Equius, good luck...."

 

"You too and...."

 

He puts his hand gently on her shoulder and looks her in the eyes. Smiling with reassurance, he tilted his head in understanding.

 

"You are STRONG."

 

Conveying his confidence in her and showing that she in not the only one who is scared. That was enough for her to smile back.

 

\----------------------

 

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

\-------------

 

After a week of school, Nepeta had made some cool friends. Equius was reluctant to join any club without her, but she reassured him that she's fine and he doesn't have to hold her hand for everything. So, he applied and waited for another week. They called him up and asked him to come down to the school on Wednesday after school to interview and preview the club.

 

"I am still not sure about this...."

 

"What's there to not be sure of? You like robots and they like robots and you get to talk about robots and make them and everything!"

 

"I just....are you 100% sure you can be left alone in the house without starting a fire.....this time?"

 

"Yes, now go to that interview!"

 

She pushed him out the door and he drove his bike.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

While she is alone, she goes on the internet to chat with her friends at school.

 

\-----------

 

**KatNipAddict- Trolls -CrustaceanMenace**

 

_Hello, Karkat!_

 

**Nepeta, what the fxck do you want?**

 

**You know I am watching a movie by now!**

 

_Crabby Kitty, how can you have that many movies?_

 

**The internet, duh! I have the whole world full of roms!**

 

_Calm your self! I wanted to know if you are free this Sunday?_

 

**No, sorry, but I have plans the whole week after school.**

 

**Now, stop talking to me, I have a guest!**

 

_Is it Kanaya?_

 

**No....it's....a friend from another school....**

 

**Well....actually....they stopped going to school...**

 

_Why?_

 

**That's kind of personal.**

 

_Sorry, okay._

 

_Bye, Karkitty!_

 

**Bye, Nepeta!**

 

**KatNipAddict- Ceased Trolling -CrustaceanMenace**

 

\------------

 

Nepeta sat up straight and stretched. When she heard the popping sound from her back, she got to her feet. Walking into the bathroom, she closed the door.

 

\-----------------

 

"Nepeta! Are you still up?"

 

She called down from her room with the door open.

 

"Yeah! You need something?"

 

"I got in and now I'm back with food!"

 

She grinned and called him.

 

"Wouldn't expect anything less! What is it?"

 

"Come down and find out!"

 

"K!"

 

\-------------------------------

 

Nepeta walks next to Karkat and Tavros and listens to them talk about who would be a better student body president. The runner ups are between Kathy Bruse and Aradia's Ex.

 

"Who is this guy you are talking about?"

 

"AR's ex? His name is Solluxander Captor. Sollux for short. He and a dead friend of mine dated. No one knows what happened, but Sollux blames himself. I don't think he's stable enough to do....well....anything anymore."

 

"Tavros, you have to be shxting me. Do you really want Kathy Bruse to be prez? She has to many rumors and to much prep work. She takes self defense classes and goes to after school college prep classes. Not to mention the extra activities she does to maintain she grades. If we vote for her, she will have a melt down! It's our duty as law biting citizens to keep her from dying early. Not that it matters, if the crazy people decide to go on a killing spree."

 

"Karkat, have you talked to Sollux since his ex's death?", said Nepeta.

 

".....No....but...come on! I'm still his friend! I have to vote for him by default!"

 

While they continue to debate the pro's and con's of the potential student president candidates. Equius motions for them to come his way.

 

"Yes, Equ?"

 

"What are you all chattering about? It's time to go home."

 

"Oh! They are talking about school elections."

 

"Have they considered that, Alana Crosecy, girl? She seemed alright."

 

"Equius, she got kicked out of her last school because of a fight.", said Karkat.

 

"I didn't know, but when I talked to her about what she has planned for our school, she told me that she wants to put more girl sports. Like-"

 

"When did you talk to her? She's been out all week. Some model student. She wasn't even sick!"

 

"Oh...Uh..."

 

Nepeta squinted her eyes at him. Listening to them and having a sneaking suspicion about his words. He looked a way and cleared his throat.

 

"Just before she left!"

 

_________

 

When Equius and Nepeta got home, she stopped in front of him with her arms on her hips.

 

"Don't tell me you're doing _that_ again, are you? Fess up, mister!"

 

"Doing what?"

 

"You know what!"

 

"I promise you, I am not in the ring. I haven't been to the ring, since....since I was thirteen!"

 

"You better! If you want a spar, I'm right here."

 

\-------------

 

For all these months, Nepeta has gotten use to her school and she started to hang out with her brother more. Equius is her brother too, she just wants to be closer to her actual brother more! She hasn't talk to him much, even if their parents got married when they were near the ages of six and seven. She has two other siblings, but they are too old to connect with like she could connect with him.

 

\-------------

 

The days started out as usual, she would drive to school with Equius and they'd part so he could go to his club first thing in the morning and she would walk to class with her friends. Go through school with an a tempt at learning without getting bored. Go home by her self until she picks up Equius and go back home.

 

\--------------------

 

One day, she went on a field trip with her friends and her brother had been in her group. She was so excited to be there, that the coldness of the morning air didn't bother her at all. Even if the weather was for told to be raining later.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Tackle Pounce!"

 

Nepeta shouted as she jumped on Karkat's back. He had been a bit tense for the trip and nervous. When someone asked, he said a friend of his might come by.

 

"Karkitty! Morning!"

 

She smiled brightly, hoping that she could cheer him up. But he pushed her off and shouted at her.

 

"Nepeta, you idiot!"

 

She widened her eyes and stopped moving.

 

_What?_

 

He continued.

 

"Will you stop jumping on people!? It's so darn annoying. It's really getting on my nerves, grow up! Got it?"

 

He glared at her and turned a round to go look for his friend.

 

"See you later, Nepeta."

 

\------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Why did he do that? Is she going to be okay? When am I going to update on my other stories? Who knows! Which stories do I need to update again? I have time, but I am lazy.
> 
> Comment!
> 
> I would like pointers, they would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

\-----------------

"Has anyone seen Nepeta?", Equius asks.

 

He has been searching for since he last saw her group and she wasn't in it. The teacher told him that she went to the bathroom, but never came back.

 

Tavros looked at Karkat briefly before turning to him with a worried look.

 

"No, I've been with McKenzie and group 2 all day. Karkat, you saw her last right?"

 

He grunted and said nothing.

 

"Karkat?"

 

He whipped his head a round and snapped at him.

 

"What?"

 

"I just asked if you knew where Nepeta is?"

 

"Why should I know? I have to concentrate."

 

He then turned back to look a round the crowds of people. His friend should be here by now, where are they? It's going to rain soon. He's worried.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Equius doesn't like Karkat's lack of concern for his sister, and standing here wasting time is not helping. He must go walk a round more and hope his sister a round.

 

Because that's what good brothers do.

 

They look out for their siblings and worry all the time.

 

"Where is she????"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

\--------------------

 

Here you will see a girl. Crying on the ground in an alley way. As this happens, it rains. As if it knew that she didn't want to be seen like this. She doesn't like to cry, especially infront of others. She can cry, she just rather be mature about her feelings. It's hard.

 

The rain covers the sound of feet walking her way. She has her eyes closed so she can't see the shadow looming over her. Until a voice and the feeling of rain stopped pouring on her, made her look up.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Huh?"

 

A boy in a blue hoodie smiled down at her. He wasn't very tall, in fact, even from where she was sitting, she was almost his height.

 

"You shouldn't be in the rain. Do you have a place to go?"

 

"As of the moment, no. I don't want to be seen like this."

 

"You...Do you want me to sit with you?"

 

"That would be nice, yes."

 

He sits down and she can see how little he is. His head is barely at her shoulder. He raises the umbrella higher. To cover her completely. They stay quiet for a long time. At some point she glanced at him, thinking.

 

"Who is he?", she thought.

 

"..."

 

Then his head tilted forward. It shocked her to notice-

 

"He's a sleep!", she exclaimed out loud.

 

Which woke him up.

 

" ? "

 

"I think you should go home! You fell a sleep."

 

He stubbornly pouted.

 

"I'm not leaving you alone!"

 

"I'll come with you!"

 

"Going with strangers is dangerous. You don't even know my name!"

 

She looked at him smugly. 

 

"The fact that you are against it, means I can trust you."

 

!

 

"You tricked me! I'm John Egbert."

 

"Nepeta Lejion!"

 

"Okay, let's go."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


End file.
